


Two Minutes to Midnight

by MuseOfTheNight



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Mysterious Sebastian, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: The one where Ozymandias is caught by surprise by a Shadowhunter





	Two Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that crossed my mind after I watched Watchmen :) Not beta read, really random and if you didn't see Watchmen, go to our good friend Google and look for it ;)  
> Picks up from the scene in the Watchmen movie where Adrian is being interviewed, but Dan isn't there.

“Thank you all for your time” Adrian bid the reporters farewell and sat down on his chair while his secretary escorted them out. As soon as the elevator’s doors closed, he pulled a stack of papers close – files on the progress of the operations on Karnak – expecting to be left alone to focus on his next step. He was a bit surprised – and more than a bit annoyed – to hear the tell-tale sound of his secretary heels against the marble floor, coming closer to his desk.

“That would be all, Cecile, thank you” he said, closing the file, giving her his trademark charming smile. 

She smiled back at him, broadly, looking flustered and dreamy – the usual reaction that women had at his smile – but for the first  time she didn't rush to do what he asked.

“You have a visitor, sir” she all but swoon as she said that.

“I have a meeting with the Harvard representatives in half an hour” Adrian frowned “I don't have time to receive anyone before them. Try and schedule an appointment next week.”

“The Harvard people canceled” she handed him a piece of paper, a fax, and surely his afternoon had just been emptied out “He's waiting outside. Should I send him in?”

Tampering down his annoyance, he nodded.

The  _click-click_ of Cecile's heels faded away. He read the letter in his hands:  _Dear Mr. Veidt, due to a sudden medical emergency, the meeting scheduled with you this afternoon by Dr. Phillips will have to be canceled. Dr. Phillips has been hospitalized after a very odd attempt at robbery…_

Adrian looked up and almost jumped out of his skin.

Someone was standing right in front of his table: a tall boy with silvery hair and impossible black eyes. His skin was so pale it almost glowed in the dark of Adrian's office and he wore black leather, with a sword strapped to his back.

He was also incredible beautiful, but that hadn't been what scared Adrian. The fact that he arrived so silently, well, that didn't bode well for Adrian. His reflexes had always been perfect and the letter wasn't all that distracting.

“Good afternoon” the boy said, smiling at him. And what a beautiful smile it was, lightning up even more those harmonic features.

“Good afternoon” Adrian tried to find his charming smile and failed. The little hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he was suddenly on edge. Something in this amazingly handsome boy made him wary “What can I do for you?”

“What you can do for this world is a much more interesting line of thought” the boy said, his eyes like black holes, drawing Adrian's attention to them, almost making him ignore what was coming out of the boy's mouth.

“We're all doing our best in this awful moment...”

“Yes. And your best will lead this world to peace, I'm sure” the boy smirked “Of course, some people won't live to see this shinning new world of yours...”

“I don't know what you are talking about” Adrian denied quickly, ice spreading through his veins “And I don't think I heard your name.”

“Call me Sebastian” he said, coming closer to the edge of his desk, and all Adrian could focus on was the bottomless pit of those eyes “I know what your plans to end this war are. Don't worry. I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help.”

Adrian tore his eyes away for an instant. He glanced at the books on his table. Even Ramesses had a llies.

“Why? What's in that for you?”

“I want a change” Sebastian said, his voice silky and dangerous “And changes do not come without blood.”

A drian considered that for a moment. Sebastian was right – Adrian had reached this same conclusion himself, ages ago.

“How would you help me?”

Sebastian took something out of his pocket and dropped it over his table. It was a black notebook, with white letters in the cover – asian ideograms that Adrian didn't recognize.

“What is it?”

Then Sebastian leaned over the table and whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are very much appreciated ;)


End file.
